yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik's Battle Royale
* 123: * 124: }} Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on the same duel from the manga. Prior Events After the events of the Virtual World arc, which Seto Kaiba proclaimed never happened, the Semi-Finals of the Battle City Tournament can now begin. To determine turn order, the four semi-finalists, Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik, will have a battle royale, to determine who will face who in the tournament. The rules were simple: the first two duelists to lose will face each other in the first match, while the last two will face each other in the second match. The rules: *Each duelist must play with no more than 40 cards. *Each duelist can attack whoever they want, but can not attack until one turn has passed. *Each player must select one monster to determine turn order and the monster with the highest ATK gets to go first, but the card they select must be removed from play until the battle royale is finished. The duel commences. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Marik Turn order is determined as follows: Seto Kaiba, who chose "Masked Beast Des Gardius", which has an ATK of 3300 → Yami Marik who chose "Lekunga" whose ATK is 1700 → Yami Yugi who chose "Feral Imp" whose ATK is 1300 → Joey Wheeler who chose "Swordsman of Landstar" whose ATK is 500 Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Newdoria" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Graverobber". Joey's hand contains "Skull Dice", "The Legendary Fisherman", "Foolish Burial", "Jinzo", "Insect Queen", and "Graverobber". Joey Sets a card ("Graverobber"). Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba's hand contains "Ring of Defense", "Ring of Destruction", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Pot of Greed", and "Shrink". "Vorse Raider" attacks Joey directly, but Yugi activates his face-down "The Regulation of Tribe" by declaring "Beast-Warrior" for its effect. As a result, "Vorse Raider" can't attack while "The Regulation of Tribe" is face-up. Also during each of Yugi's Standby Phases, he must Tribute one monster to keep "The Regulation of Tribe" on the field or else it will be destroyed. All players still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Kaiba controls "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Marik controls "Newdora" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position, "The Regulation of Tribe", and one set card. Joey controls one set card ("Graveobber") Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then switches "Newdoria" (1200/800) to Attack Position. "Newdoria" then attacks "Vorse Raider". "Vorse Raider" destroys "Newdoria", but the effect of "Newdoria" then activates, destroying "Vorse Raider". Yami Marik then activates "Spell of Pain" to redirect the Battle Damage he would have taken to Joey instead (Joey 4000 → 3300). Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost for "The Regulation of Tribe", so it is destroyed. He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks Seto directly, but Seto activates his face-down "Attack Guidance Armor" to redirect the attack to Marik's "Lord Poison". Marik activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters on Yugi's side of the field, but Yugi activates his face-down "Seven Tools of the Bandit" to negate and destroy "Mirror Force" by paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000). "Beast of Gilfer" then destroys "Lord Poison" (Marik 4000 → 3300). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" then attacks Kaiba directly (Seto 4000 → 2200). Joey Sets a card. Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets three cards and Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then uses "Blade Knight" to attack Marik directly (Marik 3300 → 1700). Kaiba has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Blade Knight" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and three set cards. Yami Marik has 1700 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. Joey has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position and two set cards. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Jeroid" (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Dark Jeroid" was summoned, Yami Marik activates the effect of "Dark Jeroid" to reduce the ATK of "Gearfried the Iron Knight" by 800 ("Gearfried the Iron Knight": 1800 → 1000/1600). "Dark Jeroid" attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Dark Jeroid" by the result. Joey gets a two ("Dark Jeroid": 1200 → 600/1500). Seto then activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" ATK ("Gearfried the Iron Knight": 1000 → 500/1600) until the End Phase. "Dark Jeroid" then destroys "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (Joey 3300 → 3200). On Yami Marik's End Phase, the effect of "Skull Dice" expires ("Dark Jeroid" 600 → 1200/1500). Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then tries to use "Beast of Gilfer" to attack Yami Marik's "Dark Jeroid", but Joey convinces him to attack him instead. "Beast of Gilfer" then attacks Joey directly (Joey 3200 → 1000). Turn 12: Joey Joey draws "Axe Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1150) in Attack Position. "Axe Raider" attacks "Blade Knight", but Seto activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Axe Raider" and inflict damage to him and Joey equal to the ATK of "Axe Raider". Seto then activates his face-down "Ring of Defense" to prevent "Ring of Destruction's" effect from inflicting damage to him. Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Spell of Pain" from Marik's Graveyard and activate it as his card, allowing Joey to redirect the damage he would have taken to Yami Marik instead (Marik 1700 → 0). Yami Marik loses. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blade Knight" then attacks Joey directly (Joey 1000 → 0). Joey loses. Aftermath The matchup for the semi-finals have been determined. Joey will face off against Yami Marik, while Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba prepare for their rematch. Category:Battle City Duels